There is limited knowledge of leishmaniasis in West Africa including the environmental factors affecfing this disease, the role of vector saliva in leishmaniasis and the role of other pathogens in the development of this neglected disease. Recent studies in Mali and Ghana enabled us to formulate more comprehensive quesfions and propose new hypothesis to increase our understanding of the transmission and development of cutaneous leishmaniasis in the field with the objective to idenfify novel ways to prevent and treat this neglected disease. The major specific aim of this proposal is to: understand the association of immune responses of individuals living in endemic areas to vector salivary proteins in the development of leishmaniasis and importantly, how these immune responses may be modulated by co-infecfions with filarial worms. Findings of these study will contribute to guide vaccine development based on salivary gland proteins. The long-term objectives of the Administrative Core are to: 1] develop expertise in research administration for each institution involved, 2] provide leadership on administrative issues related to health research, and 3] to contribute in the training of individuals (capacity building) to ensure self-sustaining research and networks on neglected tropical diseases with other Tropical Medicine Research Center. More specifically, the administrative core will 1] Track scientific progress and accomplishments for each of the individual projects and cores; 2] Identify and ensure the coordinafion of related studies at different field sites and laboratories; 3] Ensure compliance with IRBs and other regulatory authorities for studies of human subjects; 4] Develop administrative guidelines to define the responsibilifies of investigators, and to ensure the responsible management of funds provided for these studies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This proposal is relevant to publich health at it will contribute to the development of a potenfial new vaccine against cutaneous leishmaniasis, which is endemic in many poor countries.